01 Rebirth: Death Note 01
by ChillingShadow
Summary: A girl dies and given a chance to live and die again. No OC pairing. Warings are inside.


**WARNING: This Rated M for Gore, Murder and other adult themes… no sexy time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note just my ideas... and iphone, etc..**

01 Rebirth: Death Note 01

I never thought I was afraid of death, does anyone? True utter chilling fear, the kind that seems to just seep in and coil in dread. Life is strange, it has certain rules dictated by society to live by. All before you were even born...

Enough about that, this isn't a revolution or graduation there is no end for it. But, this isn't a social discussion of government.

Everyone has secrets and this is one of mine.

I get stressed a lot, no big deal I play games and daydream it all away. So I end up doing it to the point where I just care and I'm pretty okay about it. Sometimes its not enough, sometimes it would get bad enough I'd have dreams about it. It was in these dreams I let it all out, I wasn't fighting zombies, heartless, other Pokemon or trying not to be crush by Tetris blocks. (don't ask)

In this I was murderer, what I did was awful I laughed at screams of pain, pleads for mercy. It was wonderful and awful all at the same time, I would wake up laughing only to feel disturbed by myself afterwards. When I was awake I was distracted by the horror I had eradicated in my own mind. There was so much blood, they wouldn't stop bleeding I didn't want to see it anymore. I felt sick seeing myself in the mirror, _not one drop showed_. How many people had I killed? I don't remember there were so many. So many mistakes. So many dead.

I have never felt more alive.

I got better at it. How could I not? This recurring dream is one I have had for years.

I only used a small blade I had found at the beginning, I upgraded. Night after night I became more deadly. It got to the point where I beheaded all of my victims with 2 double headed axe at both end, chained together. I made it as light possible. I kept making it 'better', I even put hinges on so the blades would fold together. I got so comfortable I set up my own hide away so, I chose a ware house near the harbor that had been abandoned, using an alias I didn't want to be bothered. I wasn't there for company. It was empty which, was fine its' only a dream after all. No murders during that time, too much work and I wasn't going to do so right now. Everything was becoming clearer and vivid as I dreamed. I began robbing furniture to fill my house with only the best I could find and actually lug around, and dash away into the night. when all this was done it had been 5 months. Don't even get me started how I got the electricity.

When I finally had internet I remembered to check and if anyone noticed what I had done. They noticed, alright they knew what I had done and that I had stopped. It wasn't until recently the media saw all the murders, they were just missing and they didn't know why. I had gotten lazy and didn't bother hiding one just **one **…and they freakin' found out about it.

…

They were coming up with names for me now, even called me. "Bloody Head"or "BH" for short, _very original_. Some called me, "Red Queen" due to all the beheading. Stupid, ridiculous, lame, and its' still better than anything I would've thought of damn it. They were looking for me, believing I was planning a public mass slaughtering in broad day light. _'Then why didn't you all notice earlier?'_ They just think the worst of me, don't they where the hell is the love? I have no intention of showing myself to anyone. My eyes scanned the bottom right corner, it stated the death toll and all of the victims names in remembrance.

**87 DEATHS CONFIRMED.** **59 CONFIRMED STILL MISSING. MURDER RATE RISING.**

They weren't even sure...

I went a spree that night only this time, I took them back with me. It wasn't easy but, I did it anyway these were special. I had decided not to kill the last 3 where they can be found. I also wanted some company.

The first one had been a woman dressed for a night out on the town, mid 20s if I had to guess. Then again, I'm only guessing because she showed so much skin... Slut. I made it quick I didn't want to look at her. She screamed so much I lawl'd, the sound proof reinforcements were an investment. I decided to later use her as mulch as my lawn was looking bare. It wouldn't be a total waste then, its' cliche' I know but, it got the job done. I will call her Pepper.

The second one a male teen with some rocking head phones and baggy clothes, yeah they're mine now and I'm not sharing. He wasn't much of screamer but, that's okay I didn't mind. I gave him enough pain killers that he didn't feel it when, I took that burden off his shoulders. His eyes fluttered a bit as I held him in my hands. He looked so scared and tired. _He had such pretty eyes._ Those eyes would remain in his head as I didn't want to do anything but, stare. I couldn't quite figure out what to do with his body so I eventually, settled on setting him on the couch to keep me company with his head in his arms still bleeding. It added to the cozy comfy feeling of its' cushions. I used one his arms to drain his blood as roo much would ruin the couch. When he starts to rot maybe he'll join Pepper. He will be called, Dew or Drew whenever I feel like it.

The third was on adult male was dressed casual as though just returning from a hard day's work. I remember I spent more time on him than the other two. He had worn and tired mug that had creases which could be taken as smile lines. This was one was different, I rummaged in search of an ID, I didn't bother looking at his name but status. I would decide that for him later. He was a widow and full grown children and now has grandkids. He was loved but, then so were others I had killed. I killed him differently than the others, this one got to keep his head. I doped him up so much he was baked with some left overs from all those errands. I don't know if he felt it or not, he's dead now and he's not getting up. I dragged him across the floor to get a harness and strap him into it. I had prepared for this, I tied it to hook in ceiling that had already been there, when I 'moved' in. I put a long green coat over him and lowered the room temperature, to preserve the bodies. I put a hat to cover his head and this scarf to cover his face, he was like a big prop to me.

He died from over dose.

…

I would later get another harness for Dew.

Oh and I named him, Bob Fred Lucy. You know, in case you were wondering...

_Crackle_

I had stepped on a newspaper I had been using as a 'welcome mat'

That is the last dream I had when I woke up.

There's a reason for that.

It was Monday.

My day started the same, sorta disturbed by my dream and rushing to get to class. Age was one of the things that separated me from my dream. When I was awake I was 20. Asleep? 15, 12 When I had started.

Late, hungry and sleepy makes you careless. Which is why I got yelled at when, I finally got there. I had sculpture class today, naturally I began to doodle and daydream it all away. We had to turn in our paper mache projects, I had already finished mine and turned it in. So now we were just showing them off and such.

I was obsessed with drawing eyes and faces. One of my most favorite animes is Death note, so I went with that one. For today I would climb my Mount Everest, I was going to draw Light's hair.

*** 2 hours of hair obsessing and eye twitching, of fury later ***

_**"IT SIMPLY CAN NOT BE DONE!"**_

Me: "..." _Blink 0.0_

Teacher: "..." Stare -.-

Me: "..." _Blink 0.0_

Teacher: "..." **GLARE* +_+**

Teacher:** "... Get out my class" **

Me: "...K" O.o

/ _**Right Now**_ /

I think we're all caught up now class was almost, over so I left the building and left my project there. It'd be fine the others were better so it wouldn't get taken or anything. I crossed the street and went block by block till I was at the train station. It started to rain only a little while ago and I was covered so it was alright. I slippery and crowded I await my gallant rail riding steed to take me home so I may snooze and nap.

I never did that nap, I'm falling the next thing I know I'm on the tracks. I hear panic on the platforms spreading like wildfire but, its' drowned out by my own racing heart. Blood pounding, throbbing my ears I see the train coming and I run. I try climbing back on to platform but, the train is too close now. I see a small island in between the two train tracks then, I feel it at my side. It hurts and I can't see straight but, I know.

_'I'm going to __**die**__!'_ A train can only go so fast and thanks to my weight I'm going under the train. I'll be torn to pieces.

Still so very tired, I close my eyes and hope to God I'll fall asleep and die unconicous.

I wonder if it'l- **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

As if I'd ever be so lucky.

**"STOP! STOP THE TRAIN! I-I DON'T WANNA DIE!"**

Hot tears pouring down my cheeks, I scream choking on my own tears and snot,

**"PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE HEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMMMEEEEE!"**

... I don't wanna die.

'_DEAR GOD SAVE ME, PLEASE GOD SAVE ME! SAVE ME! __**SAVE ME!**__'_

… I HEAR NOTHING BUT, THE SOUNDS OF MY OWN SCREAMS

I'm going to die.

Die.

**DIE!**

**"PLEASE! PLEASE GOD! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!"**

THE TRAIN ISN'T SLOWING DOWN.

**"I WANT TO LIVE! OH GOD, OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO! NO! NO!"**

"**DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE GOD SAVE ME! GOD HELP ME!" **

STARING IN TO THE SKY AND PRAY GOD IS WATCHING AND WILL SAVE ME

"**PLEASE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! DON'T LET ME DIE! I WANT TO LIVE!"**hoarse screaming, begging for my life.

I KNOW THEY CAN HEAR ME! SO … WHY? WHY?! WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME?!

**"NOOOOOOO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME! SAVE MEEEEE!"**

'_IT CAN'T END HERE! I WANT TO LIVE! I- I WANT…!'_

_. . ._

'_**NOOO! PLEASE! I CAN'T DIE YET! I WANT LOVE! I WANT TO LOVE AND BE LOVED! I WANT TO SMILE AND LAUGH AGAIN FOREVER! I WANT TO BE HAPPY, REALLY HAPPY! I WANT TO SEE MOM AGAIN! I WANT TO CRY AND HUG HER! SO PLEASE… SAVE ME! SAVE ME!' **_I could feel my heart sinking flooded with fear and grief.

"**SAAAAAVVVEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

. . .

I'm going under the train.

More sobs of regret, _"__**NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! NO! STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOO!"**_

Its' my legs that are the first to go.

"_**NOO**_**"- ****CRACK*,****SQUISH***

The smell of blood intoxicates the air as people are running down the stairs, to escape the horrific scene before them.

-*~`t`~*-

Then a loud boom.

"You did say you'd do anything didn't you?"

"..." stunned and horrified silence. Panting desperate for air.

Peering, terrified only to find tape recorder, replaying the one question over and over, a large satchel and a book.

It was a small soft green notebook that had no writing on either side on its' cover.

/ 3rd POV /

She opened it book to only to see someone had written, in it after all.

**Think of this as a second chance. Try not screw it up.**

**1. You must never use your true name and cannot have the same name each time.**

**2. The bag is infinite as it is a pocket dimension, you can only bring 9 things from each world with you unless you upgrade to premium. **

**Also you may only keep 3 other worldly things out of the bag at a time. This only applies if each item is from a different world. If the objects are from the same world you may keep 5 things out instead.**

**3. You are not immune to death though, you have died already.**

**4. When you die you will be reincarnated into another world. You may end up in the same world again that is an altered version of the one you knew. You will have no past existence in that world. It will be a fresh start each time. At the back of the book there is a band, it will tell you where or/and when you are each time. Age is sometimes different such as gender, there will be no control over it.**

**5. As you are being reincarnated, your appearance will alter. Any knowledge you gain per world will remain intact, there will be headaches and migranes. Don't worry you're just using more of you brain more than before. Just don't lose this book.**

**6. In order to make the transition easier any money/munny/etc... will be transformed when you enter a new world. This will be done in order to help you survive.**

**7. You are not allowed to commit suicide or help some one else preform this action. - Check it bitches.**

**8. In the circumstance you are given a new 'unit' you are to behave yourself. 'Unit' as in family this is reincarnation after all… **

**9. Under any circumstance you are not allowed to hide intellect you may have gained from other worlds or your own. Or the original owner will find you, and kick your sorry soon to be undead ass. Do not reveal the other worldly source of this knowledge.**

**10. If anyone asks say, " Yes, you are a zombie". This only needs to be done if they ask you are one.**

**11. You are to forever never say " You don't believe in fairies." Don't look at me like that. **

**12. If you are killed and it leaves scar(s), the scar(s) will remain in your next life faded and less serious. They will disappear in the life after that one should you will it.**

**13. As each world has its' own govern' d laws, you must acknowledge them. Its' better to know the law before you break it.**

**14. Each world is different in abilities if you gain any during that life it is yours to keep. This will be done regardless if not done with DNA. Any side effect with said ability carry on to each world as well. If use that newly gained ability in next life you will lose that power and side effect. As it is in tuning itself you so it can remain there, after each life. Warning abilities may be passed down.**

**If its' a skill you learned the knowledge will remain with you regardless of being sent to the next life. The body's muscle memory will not be affected. However, the physical ability to perform said skill is not immediate and/or guaranteed.**

**15. This notebook is in tuned to its' user. If this note book is stolen there will be no transaction of ownership, as it is already in use. It cannot be read or opened by another. You cannot give up this notebook. You cannot give up and/or trade the satchel.**

**16. If you choose to try to bring any living being with you to another world, which can be done with caution. Their bodies will be altered in away to 'blend in' and/or simply alter their genetic make-up.**

**Warning this may also alter their state of mind.**

**17. Keep an open mind.**

**18. You are to never show of mention this notebook or the satchel and the PROCESS.**

**19. Live.**

Dafaq?

Then a blinding light.

WORLD: Death Note

I open my eyes and.. I'm sitting? I turn my head and saw something that I shouldn't have.

Smile. Mom says, "First Impression matters, it doesn't matter if you don't care, I care so smile!"

… '_I'm dead and she's still nagging me… fine I'll do it for you Mommy.'_

…

"Hello Dew"

.

**/-/x ~ `t` ~ x/-/**

**Thoughts? Hope you liked it.**


End file.
